Harry potter et la larme du phoenix
by milady2002
Summary: Harry entre en 5eme année..... Mais qui peut bien lui ecrire au sujet de cette mysterieuse larme? NOUVEAU CHAPITRE UPLOAD!!! le 09 mars 2003
1. chapitre 1: une lettre mysterieuse

Harry Potter et la larme du ph?nix  
Chapitre 1 : Une lettre mystérieuse : joyeux anniversaire Harry Potter  
Comme tous les matins depuis son retour de Poudlard, Harry Potter se levait de bonne heure et préparait le petit déjeuner de la famille Dursley. En effet l'oncle Vernon avait décidé avec tante Pétunia que leur Dudley chéri méritait de faire grasse matinée durant toutes les vacances d'été, son année scolaire l'ayant beaucoup fatigué. A cette idée Harry ne pouvait s'empêchait de sourire, son cousin n'était qu'un gouffre a nourriture ressemblant plutôt a un à gros cochon paresseux qu'à un adolescent. L'oncle Vernon avait décidé aussi que tante pétunia et lui pouvaient se permettre la même faveur et donc qu'Harry se chargerait de toutes les taches domestiques pendant ce temps la.  
  
Harry était le fils de la s?ur de tante pétunia et avait était recueilli par les dursley a la mort de ses parents alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Mais pour eux il n'était qu'un fardeau, et de surcroît un fardeau honteux qu'ils s'étaient toujours efforcés de cacher. Comment auraient-ils pu considérer comme normal un garçon qui était un sorcier ? Traité comme un moins que rien par sa seule famille restante, Harry avait découvert à son 11eme anniversaire ce que les dursley lui avait toujours caché : ses parents étaient des sorciers. Il entra cette année là Poudlard, la meilleure école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, ne revenant chaque année que pour les vacances d'été.  
  
Il n'était que 10h du matin lorsque le facteur sonna à la porte pour déposer le courrier. Harry, comme a son habitude, alla lui ouvrir et commença à trier les différentes factures. Une chose inhabituelle se produisit alors : il tomba sur une lettre lui étant adressée personnellement. A part sa première lettre de pourdlard pour son inscription 4 ans plus tôt, Harry n'avait jamais reçu de lettres via le courrier traditionnel modu. Bien sur il recevait du courrier sorcier par hiboux mais cela était différent. Il relut trois fois le nom du destinataire pour s'assurer que c 'était bien lui, et retourna la lettre pour vérifier si le nom de l'expéditeur était bien mentionné. Mais au dos, aucune adresse, aucun nom, simplement cette phrase : « ne pas ouvrir avant ce soir minuit ». Harry était partagé entre la curiosité, l'envie de l'ouvrir immédiatement, et le fait de se conformer à cette instruction. Harry préféra monter la lettre sans sa chambre et la cacher pour ne la lire qu'une fois la nuit venue, d'ailleurs les Dursley allaient bientôt s'éveiller et il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de l'oncle Vernon et prendre le risque de se la faire confisquer si celui ci venait à tomber dessus.  
  
Une fois redescendu dans le salon, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner : bacon frit, ?ufs brouillés, toasts, jus d'orange . il venait à peine de finir le presser les oranges lorsque les Dursley père mère et fils descendirent en entrèrent dans la cuisine. Bien sur Harry n'eut même pas droit à un simple bonjour. Son cousin le bouscula au passage et s'assit à table devant un grand bol de café au lait. L'oncle Vernon et tante Petunia firent de même, commençant à parler en eux de la journée qui les attendaient.  
  
au fait Harry, dis l'oncle Vernon, aujourd'hui nous emmenons Dudley a la plage. Toi tu resteras là dans la maison et gare a toi si tu fais une bêtise ou si j'apprends que tu as traîné dans le quartier. Je ne veux pas que les voisins s'effraient en voyant un être comme toi dans les rues du voisinage, ni qu'ils me posent des questions sur tes vauriens de parents. Très bien oncle vernon.  
  
Harry n'insista pas. D'ailleurs l'idée d'être débarrassé de sa famille durant toute une journée l'enchantait plus que tout au monde. Il ne fit aucune remarque même si les propos de son oncle étaient totalement injustifiés et faux : Harry était un jeune adolescent à l'aspect tout à fait normal, des cheveux noirs de jais en bataille (mais cela il n'y pouvait rien, il les tenait de son père). Seul un détail le distinguait des autres : une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, laissée par un sort mortel lancé contre lui par voldemort alors qu'il avait un an. Cette nuit la, voldemort avait assassiné ses parents, mais Harry avait survécu, et chose incompréhensible le sort s'etait retourner contre voldemort (mage noir le plus puissant de son temps) et l'avait presque détruit. Mais voldemort, alias tom judesor, était de retour depuis le mois de juin. Il avait recouvert son apparence humaine au cours d'une cérémonie occulte à laquelle Harry avait malgré lui participer et ou cedric digory avait perdu la vie. Harry n'oublierait jamais cette soirée la. la mort de Cédric le hantait toutes les nuits et les journées aussi lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas a vider son esprit. Le retour de voldemort et de ses mangemorts l'inquiétait tout autant même si Dumbledore lui avait assurait qu'il était en sécurité chez son oncle et sa tante pendant les vacances car il était surveillé et protégé secrètement par des anciens, des aurors.  
  
Une fois leur déjeuner englouti, les Dursley se mirent en route pour leur journée a la mer, enfermant Harry a double tour dans la maison. Harry voulait profiter de cette journée pour se reposer et ne penser à rien. Oui ne penser à rien, ni a la mort de Cédric dont il se sentait responsable, ni au retour de voldemort a la vague de terreur qui allait à nouveau s'abattre sur le monde des sorciers. Harry auraient aimé ne pas devoir affronter tout seul le contre-coup de ces évènements tragiques du mois de juin. Il aurait aimé ressentir le soutien moral et physique de ses amis Ron et Hermione, de la famille Weasley et surtout celle de son parrain, sirius. Mais celui ci devait encore se cacher, accusé à tort d'être un mangemort et l'assassin des parents de harry. Tant que Peter Pettigrow ne serait pas retrouvé ou même aperçu par un sorcier, son innocence ne pourrait être prouvée. Mais malgré toutes ses idées noires, Harry gardait une lueur d'espoir. Il sentait au fond de lui que Peter, alias queudver, se ferait démasquer prochainement. Cette pensée ainsi que celle d'aller vivre avec Sirius et quitter définitivement les dursley lui donnait du réconfort. Harry monta donc dans sa chambre et décida de sortir par la fenêtre, se laisser glisser le long de la gouttière et s'allonger au soleil dans le jardin a l'abris des regards d'éventuels voisins ou passants. Il emporta avec lui un des ses livres de cours avec l'idée de réviser un peu. Son choix s'était porter sur « l'utilisation de la magie sous toutes ses formes ». Une fois allongé au soleil, Harry pris une forte inspiration et commença à lire. Il ne tarda pas a sombrer dans un profond sommeil, baigné par la douce chaleurs des rayons du soleil. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il était déjà tard : il avait dormi toute la journée. Les dursley n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, et il n'avait aucune envie de devoir expliquer sa présence en dehors de la maison. Il refit donc le chemin inverse, rangea son livre sous une des planches du parquet et descendit préparer le repas du soir. Il était à peine 20 heures lorsqu'il entendit la voiture de son oncle roulait dans l'allée. Il se dépêcha de mettre le couvert, et ce fut avec des aboiements féroces que sa tante lui fit remarquer qu'il avait intérêt a ne pas leur gâcher la fin ce cette journée merveilleuse. Harry ne broncha pas, se mit à table avec les autres, et une fois son fois fini il souhaita une bonne nuit et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit tout en songeant à cette mystérieuse missives reçue le matin même. Il l'avait déposée à coté de lui sur sa table de chevet. Perdu dans ses pensées depuis plusieurs heures, il en fut sorti par un bruit léger mais persistant. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, il aperçu Hedwige, sa chouette, qui tapait du bec sur la vitre. D'un bon il se leva et la fit entrer dans la chambre, remarquant qu'elle avait une lettre accrochée a sa patte. A ce moment là, arrivèrent 5 autres hiboux, tous porteurs de lettres et de colis. Harry se dépêcha de les récupérer et rendit leur liberté aux 5 volatiles. Il ouvrit la première lettre, celle Hedwige, et commença à la lire. Un large sourire fendit immédiatement son visage. C'était une lettre d'hermione. Sa joie grandit encore plus en se rendant compte qu'Hermione lui écrivait pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Harry avait complètement oublié ce soir là il avait 15 ans. Il jeta un coup d'?il rapide a sa montre et pu lire : 23h30. cela faisait 15 minutes qu'il avait 15 ans ! Il se replongea alors dans la lecture de sa lettre.  
  
*Cher Harry  
  
Comment vas tu ? j'espère que tu essaie de garder le moral. Les évènements récents ne doivent pas t'empêcher de garder courage. Cet été j'ai décidé d'accepter l'invitation de Victor Krum, et je t'écris en ce moment même de bulgarie. Le pays est magnifique et c'est étonnant de découvrir combien leurs traditions diffèrent des nôtres. C'est en me baladant avec Victor dans une boutique de quiddtich que j'ai trouvé ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Il sera parfait pour toi, surtout si le professeur mC Gonnagall te choisit pour remplacer Dubois en tant que capitaine de l'équipe. Au fait, je tiens à t'annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle : j'ai été nommée preste cette année. J'espère seulement que cela ne vous empêchera pas Ron et toi de me faire confiance lors de vos petites escapades nocturnes ! Revenons à toi ! Je te souhaite donc un joyeux anniversaire pour tes 15 ans. J'espère te voir sur le chemin de Traverse avant la rentrée.. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Ron et sa famille le 28 août pour les achats des nos fournitures. Je t'embrasse, prends soin de toi Hermione*  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas : Hermione prefète, cela était vraiment à prévoir. Mais qu'elle pense qu'il avait toutes ses chances pour devenir le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de griffondor.. Harry ouvrit alors le colis qui accompagnait la lettre d'Hermione et y découvrit un livre intitulé « la tradition du quidditch en Europe de l'Est : pratique et tactiques ».  
  
La deuxième lettre qu'il ouvrit était une lettre de Poudlard.  
  
* Monsieur Potter, Veuillez prendre note que la rentrée se fera le 1er septembre et que le Poudlard Express partira à 11 heures du quai 9 ¾. Veuillez également vous procurer les fournitures inscrites sur la liste ci-jointe. Par ailleurs, vous savez sans doute que nous n'avons plus de capitaine pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Je vous demande donc de remplir ce rôle et de compléter l'équipe car certains élèves ont quitté notre école après leur septième année. Merci. Professeur McGonagall. * Harry était aux anges. ; lui capitaine de l'équipe..  
  
Il ouvrit alors sa troisième lettre. Elle était de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley.  
  
* Salut Harry Joyeux anniversaire !!!!! Quel effet ça fait d'avoir 15 ans ? J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira. C'est un jeu de deux chainapensées. Les deux personnes qui porteront ces chainapensées autour du cou seront reliées par un lien télépathique. Fred et George t'envoient leurs nouvelles confiseries farces et attrapes, et te remercie de ton aide, mais ça je ne le comprends pas trop. Enfin bref on se voit le 28 avec Hermione ? J'ai hâte de savoir si ce Victor ne l'a pas trop dragué. Encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire.  
  
Ron*  
  
Harry examina les deux chainapensées, se disant que ça pourrai être bien pratique des fois. Il trouva aussi dans le colis les friandises des jumeaux et un énorme gâteau de la part de madame Weasley Il ouvrit alors sa 4eme lettre qui était d'Hagrid :  
  
*bonjour Harry Et bon anniversaire ! Je suis parti comme tu le sais en mission pour Dumbledore et cela c'est passé à merveille. Accompagné de madame maxime, ma fiancée maintenant, nous sommes allés voir les géants pour leur proposer une alliance contre tu-sais-ki. J'ai retrouvé ma mère et ce fut émouvant. Comme cadeau je t'envoie une boite de biscuits qu'elle a préparés, ils sont délicieux. Je te revois à la rentrée.  
  
Hagrid*  
  
Harry ouvrit la boite en croqua dans l'un des biscuits qui était vraiment délicieux. Tout en le mâchant il ouvrit sa 5eme lettre qui était de Sirius  
  
* mon cher filleul Joyeux anniversaire. J'aurais aimé être la mais tu sais bien que pour le moment cela n'soit pas possible à cause de ce traître de Queudver. Mais j'ai de bonnes chances d'être innocenté très prochainement, l'un des membres du ministère de la magie croit avoir aperçu Peter non loin de la foret de kanterbrook, et une équipe d'aurors a été envoyée afin de le retrouver. Je suis devenu le chien de Remus, comme cela je peux passer du temps avec lui et aider Dumbledore Voici ton cadeau d'anniversaire, je l'ai acheté avec Remus la semaine dernière : le tout nouveau « foudre-et- eclair » qui a ce jour est désormais le balais le plus puissant. Tu en découvriras ses étonnantes possibilités par toi-même car ce balais a la faculté de s'adapter au poste qu'occupe son cavalier dans une équipe de quidditch Dumbledore m'a aussi remis pour toi une certaine carte qui ne m'est pas étrangère avec ce petit mot : « Utilise cette fois la carte du maraudeur sans te la faire confisquer. Bon anniversaire Harry -Albus Dumbledore » Harry, même si je sais que Dumbledore a tout prévu pour ta sécurité, je voudrais que tu fasses très attention. Si quelque chose d'inhabituel se produit ou si ta cicatrice te fait anormalement mal, préviens-moi de suite par hiboux. Ton parrain Sniffle*  
  
Harry se dépêcha d'arracher le papier qui enveloppait son nouveau balais. Il sentit alors une puissance émaner du « foudre-et-eclair » qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec son ancien « éclair de feu ». Harry aurait tant souhaité pouvoir l'essayer de suite, mais il était hors de question de tenter cela chez les dursley, ni de prendre le risque de recevoir un nouvel avertissement du ministère de la magie pour « utilisation de la magie hors de l'école ».  
  
Harry ferma les yeux, à nouveau allongé sur son lit. Les lettres de ses amis lui avaient réchauffé le c?ur. Mais tout a coup il se releva, se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas encore lu sa lettre mystérieuse reçue par courrier mou. Il était maintenant minuit et demi. Harry regarda la lettre un moment puis se décida à l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur une simple feuille de papier :  
  
* Bonjour Harry Potter Quelle belle nuit pour un quinzième anniversaire, n'est ce pas ? Le ciel est clair et les étoiles plus brillantes que jamais. Le ph?nix a versé une larme pour toi il y a bien longtemps. Sois en digne comme tes ancêtres l'ont été.* 


	2. Chapitre 2: le fiancé de tante Marge

Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Chapitre 2 arrivé. Je tiens a remercier les deux personnes qui m'ont envoyé une review pour mon premier chapitre !!!  
  
You work is Good : Oui je ne lache pas!  
  
lyra b. : bien sûr que je vais continuer !  
  
.......................................  
  
Chapitre 2 : Le fiancé de tante Marge  
  
........................................  
  
Harry resta perplexe devant ces quelques lignes. Qui avait bien pu lui écrire cette lettre ? et surtout par le biais de la poste moldu ? Il la relit une dizaine de fois, cherchant à comprendre son sens, mais n'y parvint pas. L'écriture était fine et élégante, son auteur avait utilisé cependant une plume et de l'encre de chine comme le faisaient tous les sorciers. Et d'ailleurs quel était ce ph?nix dont parlait la lettre ? Harry ne connaissait qu'un seul oiseau de cette espèce, c'était celui d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Etait ce à lui que cette mystérieuse lettre faisait référence ? Harry ne savait que penser. Une chose le gênait aussi.. C'était le ton employé dans la lettre. Cette personne devait obligatoirement le connaître, puis qu'elle lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire, et connaissait parfaitement son adresse. La lettre lui était bien destinée, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Harry se mit à bailler au bout d'un moment. Aucune réponse ne venait à lui. Pourquoi un ph?nix aurait pleuré pour lui ? Et quel était le lien avec ses ancêtres ? Il décida de laisser ses réflexions de coté, préférant en parler à Sirius la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. D'ailleurs cela n'était peut être qu'une blague provenant d'un de ses camarades de Poudlard.  
  
Harry rangea toutes ces lettres et ses cadeaux soigneusement et se recoucha pour sombrer très vite dans un sommeil profond.  
  
« - tue-le. Mais achève la fille avant !   
  
Oui maître ! »  
« NNNNNNnooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn » Harry venait s'éveiller en hurlant. Sa cicatrice le faisait atrocement souffrir, comme une brûlure a vif. En ouvrant les yeux, il reconnut sa petite chambre de Privet Drive malgré le brouillard dans lequel il se trouvait. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Harry se demandait ce qu signifiait son rêve. Il avait souvent fait des rêves auparavant, rêves qui s'étaient avérés être en partie prémonitoires. Mais chose qui ne s'était jamais produite, Harry n'arrivait pas a se rappeler exactement son rêve. IL avait vu Voldemort ordonner à Queudver de tuer un garçon et une fille, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir des visages. Cela n'était pas bon signe, mais Harry savait aussi que tous ses rêves n'étaient pas prémonitoires. enfin.. Il l'espérait. La douleur a sa cicatrice diminuait très vite et Harry reprenait ses esprits. C'est alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.. L'oncle Vernon apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage deformé par une colère qu'il n'arrivait presque pas a maîtriser. Harry ne pu s'empêcher pendant une fraction de seconde que son oncle allait le frapper de toutes ses forces. Mais l'oncle Vernon se planta devant Harry, les yeux exorbités par la fureur.  
  
« Comment as-tu osé ?  
  
Qu'as-tu encore fait ?  
  
Espèce de vaurien qu'étais-tu encore en train de trafiqué avec tout ton attirail de.. de. »  
  
L'oncle Vernon ne pouvait pas prononcer les mots magie ou sorcellerie. Et il ne laissait même pas a Harry la possibilité de pouvoir placer un seul mot. Celui ci sentait la rage montait en lui cependant. Tout a coup il explosa. L'oncle Vernon qui continuait à hurler comme un hystérique fut coupé dans son élan.  
  
« Mais je ne faisais rien !! J'ai fait un cauchemar. mais cela ne t'effleure même pas l'esprit. Non tout de suite tu penses que je cherche les ennuis. même pas une once d'inquiétude, il aurait pu m'arriver quelque chose mais toi tu . tu ne sais que m'aboyer dessus ! »  
  
Harry avait les poings crispés par la colère. il savait qu'il était allé trop loin. L'oncle Vernon cependant ne repartit pas dans une série d'insultes. Il était stupéfait que son neveu ose lui parler comme de cette façon. Harry, voyant cela, hésita un moment puis rajouta, cette fois avec un ton beaucoup plus calme.  
  
« Tu sais oncle Vernon, mon parrain, celui qui est recherché par toutes les polices, se serait inquiété lui.. »  
  
A ces mots la l'oncle Vernon pâlit immédiatement. La simple mention du mot parrain suffisait à l'empêcher de continuer tellement la peur l'envahissait. Il toussa alors légèrement puis repris d'une voix doucereuse trahissant sa peur :  
  
« Ecoute mon garçon, c'est vrai j'ai été un peu brusque.. Mais tu connais ta tante, le moindre bruit suspect la nuit l'affole très facilement. Rendors-toi »  
  
Et l'oncle Vernon quitta la chambre sans rien ajouter.  
  
Le lendemain matin Harry remarqua que personne parmi les membres de la famille Dursley n'osait lui faire de remarque par rapport à la nuit passée. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour devenir gentil avec lui. La tante Pétunia ne lui adressa pas la moindre parole jusqu'au début de l'après midi. Le menace déguisée se son neveu au sujet de Sirius ne faisait qu'accroître son ressentiment vis a vis d'harry. L'ambiance au 4 Privet Drive était extrêmement tendue, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Harry pensait que les Dursley allaient chercher le meilleur moyen pour lui rendre la vie encore plus insupportable sans pour autant le faire paraître. Et il ne se trompait pas...  
  
Alors que le repas du soir approchait, le téléphone sonna dans le salon. Tante pétunia se leva et alla décrocher :  
  
« - oui bien sur Marge. nous t'attendons avec impatience, ça fait tellement longtemps que nous ne t'avons vue. Dudley n'arrête pas de nous répéter combien sa tante lui manque.. Demain après midi ? d'accord je te passe Vernon »  
  
Tante Pétunia croisa le regard d'Harry a ce moment la, accentuant bien toute l'animosité qu'elle éprouvait envers le rejeton de sa s?ur. Elle passa le combiné téléphonique a son mari et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, juste à côté de Dudley qui regardait de son air ahuri habituel une série minable pour adolescents boutonneux.  
  
« -Bonjour marge.. Oui ne t'en fait pas ta chambre sera prête. tu viens avec ton fiancé ? ... Et bien tu te décides enfin a nous le présenter ! C'est pas trop tôt dis-moi.. Non non je plaisante. moi aussi. a demain. »  
  
L'oncle Vernon se tourna vers sa femme et son fils et déclara :  
  
Ca y est ! Marge désire nous présenter son fiancé. Il s'appelle Walter d'après ce qu'elle a dit. Espérons qu'il soit digne d'elle.  
  
Harry était atterré. Marge allait débarquer le lendemain, et accompagnée en plus. Qui pouvait bien être ce Walter. en tout ça, connaissant la tante marge, Harry savait que ce n serait sûrement pas une personne qui le traiterait mieux que les autres. Harry ne put presque rien avaler ce soir la. D'ailleurs même s'il avait eu faim, ce n'étaient pas les deux tranches de pain sec et les 4 cueilleres de purée que sa tante lui avait servies qui l'auraient nourri. Il monta donc se coucher immédiatement après le repas.  
  
Le lendemain après midi toute la maison était en effervescence. La tante Pétunia avait nettoyé la maison de fond en comble et chaque bibelot luisait comme au jour de son achat. Harry aurait aimé pouvoir monter dans sa chambre et y rester durant tout le séjour, mais son oncle et sa tante lui avaient ordonné de rester dans le salon pour débarrasser marge et son nouveau fiancé ( a moins que ce ne soit tout simplement son premier en fait) . A 16h45 quelqu'un sonna à la porte et lorsque Dudley ouvrit, une copie presque conforme de l'oncle Vernon apparu dans l'encadrement et serra son Dudlinouchet dans ses gros bras.  
  
Mon chéri comme tu as grandi s'exclama t'elle. A son habitude, Dudley lui fit son sourire hypocrite et se dépêcha de mettre dans sa poche les quelques billets que sa tante lui donnait. Ha Marge, te voilà enfin, d'exclama l'oncle vernon. Entre voyons. Bonjour Vernon, bonjour Pétunia. Oui nous avons eu quelques petits soucis dans les embouteillages, mais walter a su trouver miraculeusement une route plus rapide. sinon nous y serions encore... Entre walter que je te présente.  
  
A ce moment là un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année apparu à son tour. Il était grand et mince, le contraire de la tante marge. Habillé d'un costume passé de mode, mais élégant tout de même, il ressemblait à ces gansters des années 40 que Harry voyait parfois lorsque son cousin regardait la télé. Walter balaya la pièce du regard, puis, se tournant vers Vernon et Pétunia, leur serra la main avec un « enchanté de vous connaître enfin » accompagné d'un sourire étrange. Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Dudley  
  
Tu dois être Dudley je présume. Tu ressemble beaucoup a ton père. Heu oui monsieur, articula difficilement le cousin d'Harry Allons vas.. Appelle-moi Walter. dans quelques temps je serais sûrement ton oncle.  
  
A ce moment là le regard de Walter se posa sur Harry, que tout le monde avait ignoré jusque la. La tante marge lança alors :  
  
-ha celui là, n'y fait pas attention Walter. C'est un vaurien que pétunia et Vernon ont recueilli à la mort de ses parents, mais il ne fait rien pour les remercier de générosité. Un vaurien ingrat et délinquant de surcroît. Mais bon, pour que tu saches, il s'appelle harry.  
  
Mais Harry n'entendit que faiblement les paroles de la tante Marge. Au moment ou Walter avait planté ses yeux dans les siens, il sentit un malaise s'insinuer en lui. Harry aurait presque cru qu'une seconde sa cicatrice l'avait brûlé. Mais si cela avait été le cas, ça avait été tellement fugace qu'il se dit qu'il devait avoir rêvé. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder sur ses pensées, une énorme valise venait de le percuter en plein estomac.  
  
Monte nos bagages là haut, lui aboya la tante marge.  
  
Cela faisait deux ans qu'Harry n'avait pas vu la tante marge, en fait depuis qu'il l'avait gonflée comme une baudruche l'été précédant son entrée en troisième année a Poudlard. Il savait qu'elle avait subit un sortilège d'effacement de mémoire part le ministère de la magie suite a cet incident, mais il semblait à Harry qu'elle lui portait une haine encore plus féroce que les années d'avant. Peut être ne gardait elle plus en tête l'évènement, mais sa haine en gardait elle au moins une trace. Harry empoigna d'une main la valise délicatement envoyée par marge, et de l'autre attrapa celle de walter qui continuait à le regarder, un mauvais sourire en coin. Si la douleur de sa cicatrice se semblait plus a Harry n'avoir été qu'un rêve, l'impression de malaise persista. Harry savait déjà qu'il n'éprouverait aucune sympathie pour walter, et son instinct lui dictait de s'en méfier.  
  
FIN DE CHAPITRE  
  
Alors vous aimez ? Pensez à envoyer une petite review, ça fait énormément plaisir ;-) !!!!! J'ai une petite idée.. Si vous aimez pas et bien j'arrêterais de le faire dans les prochains chapitres. J'ai décidé que chaque chapitre serait suivi d'un poème. Bon bien sur le poème n'aura rien à voir avec la fan fiction. simplement pour vous faire découvrir la poésie que j'aime.  
  
La guerre des c?urs Une chose m'a toujours tracassée Un mystère m'a toujours étonné Insidieusement je me questionne Pour savoir de quoi il en raisonne Qu'en est il de la guerre des c?urs De ces sentiments s'affrontant avec peur ? Qu'en est il de la guerre des âmes De ces valeurs luttant dans le drame ? Mes déductions ont étaient telles Que j'ai jugé le c?ur mortel J'ai jugé l'amour par sa folie Il a engendré l'isolement J'ai jugé l'amitié par sa sincérité Elle a engendré l'égarement J'ai jugé la solitude par sa mélancolie Elle a engendré l'apaisement Trois c?urs qui inlassablement s'affrontent Trois folies qui cependant se confondent Insidieusement je répondis Et ne trouvais de réponses a ce conflit La guerre des c?urs inlassablement se répétera ? Et bien malin sera, celui qui une réponse me donnera .................................  
  
Voilà.. Prochain chapitre est venir très prochainement... 


	3. Chapitre 3: Walter

Heyyyy voici le chapitre 3 de la fiction..  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Chapitre 3 : Walter  
  
.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Harry monta donc les deux valises au premier étage, dans la chambre que sa tante Pétunia avait préparée à l'attention de sa belle s?ur et de Walter. Une fois les valises déposées près du lit, Harry redescendit dans le salon et s'assit sur une chaise dans un coin, espérant que la tante Marge ferait comme s'il n'existait pas.  
  
Pendant ce temps les Dursley faisaient connaissance avec Walter. Celui-ci semblait être très bien accepté. L'oncle Vernon avait même sorti l'une de ses meilleures bouteilles de vin pour le repas. Le sentiment de malaise d'Harry ne disparaissait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il les écoutait de façon distraite parler des affaires de l'entreprise de l'oncle Vernon, de l'éducation de Dudley et de sa merveilleuse musculature. ( ironie je précise )  
  
Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se mettre à table, Harry croisa à nouveau le regard de walter ce qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Vraiment il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la méfiance pour lui. Durant le souper, Marge ne cessa de vanter les mérites de Walter. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée, sur laquelle marge ne fit cependant aucun commentaire. Walter était agent de change et gagner très bien sa vie, ce qui selon Harry ne pouvait déplaire à son oncle et sa tante. Lorsque la tante Pétunia apporta le dessert, tout le monde s'extasia devant . C'était une forêt noire accompagnée de crème anglaise à napper. La tante pétunia, qui l'avait acheté chez le traiteur, ne fit cependant aucune remarque lorsque walter la complimenta sur ses talents de patissiere.  
  
L'ambiance commençait à devenir très étouffante, surtout pour Harry. Les adultes qui avaient bu plusieurs verres de vin commençaient à en ressentir les effets. N'oublions pas que c'était l'été, et malgré l'heure tardive, il faisait très chaud dans la salle a manger des Dursley. L'oncle Vernon avait déjà quitté sa chemise et était en simple débardeur ( ce qui, au passage, lui donnait encore plus l'air d'un porc débordant de gras). La tante marge et la tante Pétunia s'étaient confectionnée de petits éventails avec des magazines de télévisions.  
  
Voyons walter, tu n'as pas chaud toi aussi ? lui demanda tante Marge.  
  
Non Non ça va, rassure toi, lui répondit celui.  
  
Vous devriez peut être au moins enlever votre veston, lui suggéra Pétunia.  
  
Oui peut être effectivement, répondit Walter qui sentait de grosses gouttes de sueur perler sur son visage.  
  
Harry pouvait sentir que Walter avait beaucoup de réticences a ôter son veston. Il se demandait au fond de lui même quelle en était la raison et cela le rendait encore plus suspect à ses yeux. Cependant Walter finit par enlever sa veste et resta en chemise.  
  
Lorsque Harry demanda la permission de se retirer dans sa chambre, la tante Pétunia le foudroya du regard. Même si la présence de Harry la contrariait toujours, elle lui lança cependant l'une de ses répliques destinées a l'humilier et à prolonger le plus longtemps possible son calvaire :  
  
Et voilà ! On passe toute sa vie a essayer de les élever correctement, et quand on reçoit des invités ils se comportent en vauriens mal éduqués !  
  
Mais je me sens très fatigué ma tante..  
  
Et bien tu feras avec ! Est ce une façon de se comporter devant des convives ? Non ! Regarde mon petit Dudley, luis sait se tenir en société ! Tu resteras sur ta chaise jusqu'à la fin et après tu feras la vaisselle pour t'apprendre à réfléchir sur les bonnes manières a adopter !  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et resta sur sa chaise, sur le regard fier et moqueur de son cousin.  
  
Dudley venait juste de finir sa troisième part de gâteau lorsque l'oncle Vernon poussa un cri :  
  
Mais dites moi Walter, quelle magnifique montre ! Ce doit être une rollex si je ne me trompe ?  
  
Walter n'eu même pas le temps de répondre. La tante marge, arborant l'un de ses sourires de triomphe, [heuu j'ai du mal a l'imaginer sourire quand même ;). ] , s'exclama :  
  
-Magnifique n'est ce pas ? C'est moi qui la lui ai offerte l'autre jour. Je la trouvais tellement belle. Allez montre ta montre à Pétunia mon Walter !  
  
Et elle lui attrapa le poignet auquel il portait la montre. Walter eu un mouvement pour le retirer, mais la poigne de la tante Marge était solide. Pour que Pétunia et Vernon puisse mieux admirer la montre, elle remonta la manche de walter. Celui retira immédiatement son bras mais c'était trop tard.  
  
L'oncle Vernon émit un sifflement  
  
Et bien ! Quel sacré tatouage walter ! Il est superbe !  
  
Walter fut décontenancé pendant quelques secondes ! Quant à Harry, il était tout simplement paralysé ! Il avait suivi la scène du regard, et malgré la rapidité de walter pour retirer son bras, il avait eu le temps de voir... ce que l'oncle Vernon avait pris pour un tatouage n'était autre que la marque des ténèbres, la marque de reconnaissance des partisans de Voldemort.  
  
L'esprit de Harry était en ébullition.. D'innombrables pensées l'assaillaient. Mangemort ! Mangemort ! Mangemort ! Walter est un mangemort ! Comment cela est il possible ? Comment a t'il fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? Pourtant Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'il était en sécurité chez son oncle et sa tante. Tout s'expliquait : son malaise, sa méfiance et la douleur à sa cicatrice ! Il n'avait pas rêvé, il l'avait bien ressentie ! Et sa baguette était dans sa chambre, là haut au premier étage..  
  
Mais Harry se ressaisit très vite. Il bondit de sa chaise sous les yeux ébahis des Dursley qui ne comprenaient rien. Walter fit de même et tendit la main vers sa poche pour attraper sa baguette magique, mais Harry, dans un élan soudain, attrapa une statuette de marbre posé sur le buffet à coté de lui et la lança de toutes ses forces vers walter. Malheureusement pour lui, walter ne fut pas assez rapide et la statuette le heurta a la tête avant qu'il ait pu sortir sa baguette. Il tomba immédiatement a genoux, hurlant a l'encontre d' Harry qu'il allait le lui payer très cher.  
  
Harry en profita pour se ruer vers les escaliers, bousculant au passage la tante marge qui venait de retrouver et sa langue et qui criait à l'assassin. Il monta aussi vite qu'il put les escaliers sous les regards toujours aussi ahuris de sa famille. L'oncle Vernon retrouva à ce moment là l'usage de la parole et hurla à a Harry de revenir !  
  
Reviens ici espèce de vaurien ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? reviens je te dis !!  
  
Il fit un geste vers walter pour l'aider à se relever, se confondant en excuses et maudissant son neveu ! Mais Walter l'écarta d'un geste brusque, les yeux exorbités par la colère. Titubant, il se lança à la poursuite de Harry dans les escaliers en hurlant à son tour  
  
Je ne vais pas te rater ! T'as aucun moyen de t'échapper Potter !  
  
Harry était déjà arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre. Il s'élança vers son lit et souleva son matelas pour y trouver sa propre baguette. Il l'attrapa et eut à peine le temps de se retourner que walter était déjà là. Tremblant de fureur, walter leva sa baguette en l'air et cria Endoloris en la pointant vers Harry. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Harry se jeta à terre , évitant de justesse le sort.  
  
Alors Potter ! On essaie de fuir ? Mais tu ne m'échapperas pas !  
  
Vous etes un mangemort, lui répondit Harry en se relevant.  
  
Oui et c'est la raison pour laquelle je vais te faire souffrir avant de te ramener au maître !  
  
Alors là vous pouvez toujours rêver ! Jamais je ne me laisserais faire.  
  
Haahahahahaaa mais là c'est toi qui rêves Potter. Que crois tu ? Tu es à ma merci ! Dumbledore n'est pas là pour te protéger.  
  
Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre..  
  
Et bien Potter ! Tu te demandes comment j'ai fait pour te retrouver ? hein, c'est ça ? De quelle façon j'ai pu échapper aux protections mises en place par ce vieux fou de sorcier amoureux des sangs de bourbe ? Oui  
  
Figures toi que ta protection est très bien assurée. mais peut être pas assez peut être. Ils ont cru au ministère que de te mettre sous la protection d'un gardien du secret te cacherait aux yeux de mon maître. Et ils ont bien failli réussir.. Mais malheureusement pour eux, la chance m'a favorisé ! Quand je te ramènerais à mon maître, je suis sur qu'il me récompensera.. Quelle surprise ça va être pour lui !  
  
Ha parce qu'il n'est pas au courant, lui demanda Harry, cherchant à le faire parler.  
  
Non ! Comme je t'ai dit c'est la chance qui m'a favorisé ! Tu m'es presque tombé entre les mains dirais je. C'est Marge qu'il faut remercier surtout. haaaa quand je pense que j'ai du la supporter autant de temps. Que crois tu ? Qu'un homme peut vraiment s'intéresser à elle ? Faudrait être aveugle pour ça.  
  
Et qu'a t'elle fait alors ?  
  
Tout simplement j'ai surpris une conversation entre elle et une amie alors que j'étais dans un restaurant de Londres. Jamais je m'y serais attardé si je ne l'avais pas entendu parlé d'un vaurien recueilli par son frère il y a 14 ans du nom de potter. Elle était en train de décrire le fardeau que tu étais pour lui ! Alors j'ai tendu l'oreille, et lorsqu'elle a répété le mot vaurien elle a rajouté « defiguré par une affreuse cicatrice sur le front », j'ai su que c'était toi !  
  
Et c'est la que vous avez décidé de mener votre opération en cachette ?  
  
Oui tu as bien deviné. Alors j'ai agi comme si j'étais intéressé par elle, et attendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'elle se rende chez les Dursley.  
  
Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Walter avait agi en secret de Voldemort, espérant être récompensé en lui ramenant le Survivant, alors que tous les autres mangemorts avait échoué jusqu'à présent. Si Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur le secours de Dumbledore pour échapper à Walter, il savait aussi que celui ci ne serait pas non plus aidé par les partisans de Voldemort.  
  
Assez parlé Potter, je vais maintenant te ramener à mon maître.  
  
Walter leva à nouveau sa baguette, et visant Harry lança un nouvel Endoloris. Mais Harry réussi à nouveau à l'esquiver et lança à son tour un Stupéfix. Ce fut très rapide. Walter, trop confiant en sa supériorité, ne put contrer le sort. Il tomba à terre comme une statue. Harry ne réfléchit même pas. Il rassembla toutes ses affaires dans sa valise et enferma Hedwige dans sa cage. Il mit une petite boite de fer dans sa poche en se disant : « Dumbledore a eu raison de me dire que ca pourrait servir »  
  
Qu'allait il faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait laisser walter la gisant sur le sol de la maison des Dursley et s'enfuir tout seul. Il n'aimait pas sa famille, mais il ne pouvait les mettre en danger. Il décida donc d'emmener la mangemort avec lui. D'un coup de baguette il fit leviter ses bagages et walter, et sortit de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il se trouva en bas des escaliers les Dursley et tante Marge étaient toujours la. Ils devaient avoir la conversation car walter avait crié très fort. Ils n'osaient faire un mouvement, fixant walter qui flottait dans les airs. Harry se tourna vers eux et leur dit tout simplement :  
  
ne vous inquiétez pas il n'est pas mort, je l'emmène avec moi.  
  
Il sortit alors la boite métallique de sa poche et se dirigea vers la cheminée.  
  
Avant de quitter Poudlard, Dumbledore lui avait donné un peu de poudre de cheminette lui assurant que ce n'était qu'une précaution supplémentaire, et que s'il arrivait quelque chose il pourrait l'utiliser. La cheminée des Dursley était restée connectée au réseau de transport inter-foyer des sorciers.  
  
Sous les yeux de l'oncle Vernon,de sa femme, de sa s?ur et de Dudley il lança un peu de poudre dans l'orifice de la cheminée et s'y engouffra en disant :  
  
« Au chaudron baveur »   
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
FIN DE CHAPITRE  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Et voilà fin du chapitre... Alors vous avez aimé ? Il fallait bien que Harry quitte les Dursley de maniere brusque ! lol c'est la tradition !  
  
Remarques à me faire ? encouragements ou critiques ? n'hesitez surtout pas à envoyer une petite review ;-)  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Voici le petit poeme du jour..  
  
Dire je t'aime Il n'y a pas de méthode pour ça. C'est tellement personnel. Au début de la relation on rêve de s'entendre dire cette phrase si belle, si douce qui enveloppe tous les sentiments de l'amour soudain ressentis. Certains le diront rapidement, d'autres attendront que leur c?ur explose pour enfin sortir ces mots magiques. Il n'y a pas de bon moment pour dire «je t'aime». Entendre ces mots quand on ne s'y attend pas.quel bonheur ! ou pourquoi pas le dire tout le temps. l'écrire partout. les amoureux peuvent avoir des réflexes tellement différents et si surprenants. Certains diront qu'il y a des moments privilégiés pour exprimer ses sentiments, et d'autres penseront qu'il n'y a pas de moment précis pour cela... Selon les individus on le dira, le chuchotera ou encore on le criera au moment où on le voudra, où on le choisira.. Quoi de plus beau que de déclarer son amour, on ne dit pas « je t'aime» comme on dit bonjour. Pourtant.pourtant, ajouter « je t'aime » au bonjour qui s'adresse à son bien aimé, c'est s'engager avec lui pour un bon début de journée. DIRE "Je t'aime!" mon Dieu, cela ne suffit pas ! Le verbe peut être trompeur! Nous savons tous que cela peut, à un moment ou à un autre être un mensonge... Alors FAIRE SENTIR que l'on aime est autre chose : c'est un tout, des gestes (pas forcément sexuels !), des paroles, des actes de vie quotidienne, des attitudes, attentions, câlins, écoute, tendresse, douceur qui deviennent des «Je t'aime» magnifiques. C'est une autre façon de prouver à son partenaire qu'on tient à lui, ou a elle. Lorsque l'on prend du recul par rapport aux événements de sa vie, il est parfois difficile de dire «Je t'aime». La peur s'installe même au niveau des mots lorsque l'on connaît leur portée. Il est même parfois difficile de recevoir des "Je t'aime" lorsque les derniers n'ont été peut-être que peu pensés. On se blinde, c'est dommage car c'est tellement bon de se savoir aimé(e) et d'aimer! Alors il est vrai que les "Je t'aime" après on s'en méfie quelque peu....Quand on a été trahi(e) et humilié(e), et qu'on a dit «Fontaine, je ne boirai plus de ton eau.... » il est difficile de croire à un «Je t'aime », mais il faut laisser à l'autre le temps de prouver par son comportement que l'amour engagé est vrai. Pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes, un peu suffit pour rendre le « Je t'aime » crédible. L'amour, ça ne peut se résumer à un "Je t'aime", ni même à un "veux-tu m'épouser ? « Je t'aime » doit être accompagné d'un regard, d'un sourire, d'une discussion (discute-t-on encore dans un couple au bout de plusieurs années de mariage ?), d'un effort consenti, d' un compromis trouvé...  
  
Le dire et le redire et surtout pas pour avoir la réponse "moi aussi" !! Ce devrait être une explosion spontanée du c?ur, or parfois les mots se coincent et obstruent notre gorge au point de ne pas pouvoir sortir. Le dire parce que l'on en a envie, et pas parce que l'autre l'attend. « Je t'aime », trois mots à vivre comme un cadeau partagé. Encore faut-il pour cela être deux sur la même longueur d'onde. Ni derrière, ni devant mais côte à côte. Certaines personnes ne le disent pas ou peu de peur de perdre leur indépendance amoureuse. « Je t'aime » devrait être ressenti comme une offrande, sans jamais se lasser. Le vrai « je t'aime » est communicatif, oser le dire pour l'entendre en retour c'est du bonheur pur, et. PAS qu'à son Amour, les autres aussi ont besoin de l'entendre.  
Le plus dur c'est de regretter d'avoir oublié de le dire. « Je t'aime ». 


	4. vide, passez au suivant

Petite erreur de manipulation  
  
( fanfiction ne comptait pas le bon nombre de mots pour ma fic gnarrrrrkkkkkk !!! )  
  
Ceci est donc un chapitre vide, allez au suivant pour lire le chapitre 4 


	5. chapitre 4: le chemin de Traverse

Avec un petit jour de retard sur mon planning, voici le chapitre 4 ! ! ! ! (et oui je me suis octroyée une journée au ski alors .. ) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Chapitre 4 : Le chemin de Traverse  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Tout se passa très vite. Cette étrange sensation a laquelle il ne pourrait s'habituer. comme si un crochet le tirait par son nombril.le tourbillonnement, un défilement très flou puis. plus rien. Harry toussa un peu et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il s'aperçu avec soulagement qu'il était arrivé à bon port. Il fit quelques pas et aperçu devant lui la salle du chaudron baveur ou se trouvaient les clients, tous assis à des tables, la plupart un verre à la main. Mais il ne régnait pas l'habituelle ambiance mêlée de cris, de discussions houleuses ou de fous rires.. Non, un silence à peine troublé par deux ou trois chuchotements ici et la.  
  
Harry ne comprit pas sur le coup ce qu'il se passait. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Des regards ou se mêlaient stupeur et effroi. Mais Harry comprit tout à coup. Ce n'était pas son arrivée en elle même. Ni même ses bagages qui flottaient à côté de lui. Non, c'était surtout l'étrange colis inanimé qui flottait derrière lui : Walter. Harry ne bougeait pas. Il entendait distinctement les chuchotements des clients :  
  
C'est lui, je le reconnais C'est Harry potter, regardez bien Oui c est vrai. J'aperçois sa cicatrice Pauvre petit C'est le survivant, celui qui a survécu à celui - dont - on - ne - doit - pas - prononcer le - nom Mais que fait il ici ? Mais qui est derrière lui ? Vous croyez que c'est un mangemort ? ..  
  
Harry regarda de droite à gauche, se demandant quelle réaction adopter. Il n'allait quand même pas rester planter la à se faire dévisager comme cela. Mais un cri l'arracha à ses pensées.  
  
*Monsieur Potter !! Que faites vous là ?  
  
Harry connaissait très bien cette voix. Il chercha du regard d'où venait la voix connue lorsqu'il aperçut quelqu'un essayer de se frayer un passage parmi les clients qui refusaient de bouger. Harry sourit de soulagement en reconnaissant son professeur de métamorphose et également directrice adjoint de Poudlard : Minerva Mc Gonagall. Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer un « professeur » en la voyant s'approcher et s'avança lui même a sa rencontre, suivit de Walter et de ses bagages.  
  
Bonjour professeur ! Heureux de voir enfin quelqu'un que je connais.  
  
Bonjour Monsieur Potter, mais que s'est il passé lui demanda t elle une fois à sa hauteur. Pourquoi n'etes vous pas chez votre oncle comme il était convenu ?  
  
Mais elle ne put poursuivre son questionnement plus loin. Elle venait juste d'apercevoir le corps de Walter auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention jusque là.  
  
Suivez moi monsieur Potter, nous serons plus tranquilles dans un endroit isolé pour continuer cette discussion.  
  
Harry suivi donc son professeur, et l'étrange procession se dirigea vers une arrière salle du chaudron baveur. Une fois seuls, le professeur Mc Gonagall se tourna vers Harry :  
  
Vous allez bien monsieur Potter ? Oui professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis soulagée. expliquez moi votre présence ici maintenant.  
  
Et Harry se lança dans le récit des événements qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'au chaudron baveur. Il raconta l'arrivée de Walter, la découverte de la marque des ténèbres sur son bras, la confession de walter sur la façon dont il avait retrouvé la trace de Harry et l'aveu que personne d'autre n'était au courant. Harry raconta ensuite comment il avait réussi à stupéfier Walter et comment grâce a la poudre de cheminette il avait atterri au chaudron baveur.  
  
Et bien monsieur Potter vous avez eu beaucoup de chance et beaucoup de sang froid. Je vous en félicite vraiment. Je vous remercie professeur Heureusement que ce mangemort a été assez stupide pour ne rien dévoiler a son maître ses intentions. Mais dites moi, pourquoi avoir choisir de venir au chaudron baveur lorsque vous vous etes retrouvé dans la cheminée ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'étais encore sous le choc et c'est le premier lieu de sûreté qui m'est venu à l'esprit, lui répondit harry. Je savais qu'il est impossible de joindre Poudlard de cette façon la et je n'ai pas pensé au terrier. Au terrier ? lui demanda le professeur avec un air d'incompréhension. Oui c'est le nom de la maison de la famille Weasley. Je comprends. Potter, vous allez m'attendre ici , j'en ai pour 5 minutes. Il faut que je prévienne le professeur Dumbledore. Bien sur professeur.  
  
Et le professeur Mc Gonagall quitta la pièce, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées.. et walter qui continuait à flotter dans les airs.  
  
Qu'allait devenir Harry ? Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Privet Drive chez les Dursley . D'ailleurs la tante marge devait lui en vouloir à mort, même si rien n'était de sa faute. Qui sait ce que Walter aurait pu faire d'elle aussi ? Harry se demandait ou Dumbledore allait l'envoyer durant le reste des vacances. Peut être qu'il accepterait qu'il aille chez la famille Weasley, comme il serait heureux de passer la fin du mois d'août avec Ron son meilleur ami.  
  
C'est à ce moment que réapparut le professeur Mc Gonagall, accompagnée Du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Bonjour Harry ? Comment vas tu ? lui demanda le directeur Très bien professeur, ça y est, je me suis remis de mes motions comme on dit ! J'en suis heureux. Et je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Minerva m'a raconté, dit il en regardant Walter. Je pense qu'en l'état des choses il serait dangereux de te renvoyer chez ton oncle et ta tante. Pour le moment il vaut mieux s'occuper de ce mangemort et essayer de découvrir ce que trame Voldemort.  
  
Et sur ces paroles, apparurent deux aurors, envoyés par le ministère. Dumbledore les salua et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient emmener Walter. Et tous deux transplanèrent, emmenant le mangemort avec eux.  
  
Bon voilà une bonne chose de faire, dit Dumbledore. Maintenant il va falloir te trouver un endroit ou passer le reste de l'été en attendant la rentrée scolaire. Heu, professeur.. Dit doucement Harry. ne serait il pas possible que j'aille chez la famille Weasley, enfin s'ils le veulent bien.  
  
Harry savait très bien qu'Arthur et Molly weasley seraient ravi de l'accueillir, ils l'aimaient comme s'il était l'un de leurs enfants.  
  
Si c'était possible, je le ferais bien Harry, lui répondit Dumbledore. Mais vois tu, Arthur est très occupé depuis le début des vacances. Il a été promu à un poste supérieur au ministère suite à la disparition de Barty Croupton. Il est très rarement chez lui et ta sécurité ne serait pas optimale si tu partais chez eux. Mais ou vais je aller aller ? Je ne vais tout de même pas retourner chez les Dursley ! Non ne t'inquiète pas. comme je t'ai dit ce serait trop dangereux. Et puis tant que Fudge n'admet pas l'évidence du retour de Voldemort.. J'ai une idée Oui ? Que penserais tu de rester au chaudron baveur ? Comme il y a trois ans ? Qu'en pensez vous Minerva ? Je pense que cela serait une bonne idée, surtout avec la présence de la confédération. De la confédération ? demanda Harry en se retournant vers Dumbledore. La confédération des Aurors de Westnorthon. Ils assistent à un séminaire pas très loin d'ici ce mois ci, et beaucoup se logent au chaudron baveur. Tu seras en sécurité. Que ce soit à l'auberge même ou sur le chemin de Traverse, il y en aura toujours qui seront près de toi, je vais leur demander de te mettre sous surveillance immédiatement. Tu pourras aller et venir à ta guise, eux te protègeront en cas d'attaque. D'accord professeur.  
  
Et Harry sourit a Dumbledore. Celui ci se retourna vers Mc Gonagall et lui demanda:  
  
Minerva pourriez vous des maintenant réserver une chambre pour Harry ? Il est déjà tard et je pense qu'il a besoin de repos Bien sûr Albus. Au revoir monsieur Potter, faites attention a vous. Et ne soyez pas en retard pour la rentrée scolaire. A plus tard Albus. Au revoir professeur, lui répondit harry.  
  
Et le professeur Mc Gonagall disparut aussitôt. Dumbledore se retourna alors vers Harry.  
  
Harry, je te connais très bien. Je sais que tu es un jeune homme responsable, mais fais très attention à toi. Ne t'éloigne pas du chemin de Traverse. Oui professeur Hagrid viendra te chercher pour t'amener sur le quai 9/3 à King Cross, afin de prendre le Poudlard express pour ta rentrée scolaire. N'ici là.. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises.  
  
A ce moment la arriva Tom le patron du chaudron baveur. Il se tourna vers Harry et fit léviter ses bagages.  
  
Bonjour bonhomme ! Tu va bien depuis la dernière fois ? Oui merci tom Professeur Dumbledore, reprit Tom, je monte les bagages d'Harry dans sa chambre, le professeur Mc Gonagall lui a réservée la 105. Au plaisir de vous revoir.  
  
Et Tom disparut avec les bagages d'harry.  
  
Professeur, demanda Harry, je sais que je vais être en sécurité ici.. Mais si jamais. Je comprends Harry, le coupa Dumbledore, ne t'en fait pas. Tu sais ce qu'est un portoloin personnalisé ? heuu non. C'est le même principe qu'un potoloin, mais seule une personne peut l'utiliser. Voici une montre. Elle marche très bien, et si je ne me trompe pas tu en as plus depuis la deuxième épreuve du tournoi, non ? Oui effectivement. Cette montre est un portoloin que j'ai personnalisé pour toi. S'il arrive quelque chose, tu n'auras qu'a presser deux fois le bouton de réglage et tu seras immédiatement transporter dans la cabane hurlante. Comme tu le sais, il est impossible de transplaner a Poudlard, mais de la cabane hurlante tu n'auras qu'a emprunter le passage secret qui débouche sous le saule cogneur pour te retrouver à Poudlard. Merci professeur. Mais j'espère ne pas avoir à l'utiliser. Je l'espère aussi Harry. Sur ce il se fait tard ! Je te laisse aller te reposer. On se revoit à la rentrée alors. Bonne nuit et passe de bonnes vacances d'ici là, lui répondit Dumbledore avec un clin d'?il.  
  
Et Dumbledore transplana avant même que Harry ait pu lui souhaiter bonne nuit à son tour.  
  
Harry monta donc à sa chambre et la fatigue aidant s'endormi aussitôt.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Le lendemain Harry s'éveilla très tard. Il était déjà 11h du matin. Il prit sa douche vite fait et descendit prendre un petit déjeuner qui aurait pu être un déjeuner en fait. Il bavarda un peu avec Tom qui était heureux de le revoir, puis remonta dans sa chambre. Enfin la liberté se disait il. Même s'il n'avait pu aller chez la famille weasley, il allait quand même pouvoir passer un mois entier à flâner et a faire ce qu'il voulait sans avoir a supporter les remontrances incessantes de son oncle et de sa tante.  
  
La première chose que fit Harry fut de sortir des parchemins et sa plume afin d'écrire et ses amis et à Sirius pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé et que finalement il allait passer le reste des vacances sur le chemin de Traverse. Il envoya sa lettre à Sirius en premier, en l'accrochant à la patte d'Hedwige, puis il mit celles de Ron et Hermione dans sa poche et sortit de sa chambre.  
  
C'était une journée superbe. Harry était heureux en regardant autour de lui les centaines de sorciers qui déambulaient dans le chemin de Traverse. Harry se mit en route et alla chez Fax-hiboux qui n'était autre que la poste des sorciers. Il sortit deux mornilles de sa poche et paya pour envoyer ses lettres a ses deux amis. Il restait un peu d'argent à Harry, de ce qu'il avait retiré l'été dernier a Gringotts, mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Harry décida donc d'y retourner pour avoir de quoi faire ses achats de fournitures scolaires.  
  
La banque n'avait pas changé depuis l'année précédente, et les gobelins quant à eux n'étaient pas devenus plus accueillants non plus. Mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas. Il prit assez d'argent dans son coffre pour subvenir à tous ses besoins pendant l'année qui allait venir et en ressortit aussi vite.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Les vacances passèrent très vite. Harry passait ses journées a flâner dans les rues du chemin de Traverse. Il prenait un plaisir fou a se balader ainsi, découvrant de nouvelles boutiques qui n'existaient pas lors de sa dernière venue. Il avait déjà acheter tous ses livres de cours et les ingrédients qui lui manquaient pour ses détestables cours de potion. Harry avait également du se racheter des robes de sorciers, les siennes étant devenues trop petites. En effet, Harry avait beaucoup grandit depuis l'année précédente et son corps d'adolescent changeait aussi. Sur sa liste de fournitures scolaire, le professeur Mc Gonagall avait aussi indiqué que chaque élève devait avoir une tenue de soirée, un bal aurait encore lieu cette année. Harry avait donc fait l'acquisition d'une magnifique robe de bal chez madame Guipure. Celle ci estimait que Harry devait absolument porter du noir, alors il l'avait laissée lui choisir une robe noire aux reflets émeraudes faisant ressortir la couleur des ses yeux. Harry passait beaucoup de temps aussi dans la boutique de quidditch qui était de loin sa boutique préférée.  
  
Lorsque le 28 août arriva Harry était heureux. Il allait enfin revoir ses deux meilleurs amis et passer la journée avec eux. Ron lui avait écrit pour lui donner rendez vous chez Florian Fortarome en début d'après midi. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Harry lui fit un grand sourire. Ron était accompagnée de sa mère et de Ginny. Madame weasley prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des siècles.  
  
Bonjour Harry comment vas tu mon garçon ? Très bien madame weasley, et vous ? Très bien. Mais je ne peux m'attarder, nous devons acheter les fournitures de Ginny et celles des jumeaux. Mais ou sont ils, lui demanda Harry. Au terrier ! Ces messieurs sont punis, répondit Molly Weasley avec une pointe d'amertume.  
  
Harry ne demanda pas plus d'explications, et après avoir dit bonjour a Ginny, il leur souhaita une bonne journée. Une fois seul avec Ron, Harry le questionna.  
  
haaaa si tu avais pu être la, déclara Ron. Maman, les a surpris hier soir en train d'envoyer des colis de leurs nouvelles inventions. Elle s'est tellement énervée qu'elle les a privés de chemin de Traverse pour aujourd'hui.  
  
Harry et Ron rirent de bon c?ur. Ils commandèrent chacun une glace en attendant Hermione qui était en retard. Celle ci arriva quelques minutes après, toute rouge de se faire ainsi sermonnée par ses deux amis. Ben dis donc Hermione, la ponctualité n'est plus l'une de tes qualités , lui envoya Ron avec un petit sourire narquois. Ron a raison renrichit Harry. Ce n'est pas bon ça pour une nouvelle préfète de Griffonfor.  
  
Et tous les trois partirent dans un éclat de rire. Ils se racontèrent leurs vacances en détails. Ron fut satisfait d'apprendre qu'Hermione avait repoussé les avances de Viktor Krum lors de son voyage en Bulgarie. Au bout d'une bonne heure, les trois amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Fleury et Bott pour acheter les fournitures de Ron et Hermione. Alors que ceux ci étaient occupés avec le vendeur à réunir les livres dont ils avaient besoin, Harry se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique à la recherche d'un livre sur les ph?nix. Il avait raconté à son parrain dans sa dernière lettre l'étrange missive reçue a son anniversaire. Sirius lui avait alors demandé de se méfier et de le mettre au courant si une autre lettre venait à arriver. Harry cependant restait toujours aussi intrigué et avait décidé de faire ses propres recherches. C'est ainsi qu'il avait feuilleté une bonne partie des ouvrages relatifs aux phoenix dans la boutique de Fleury et Bott. Il avait ainsi découvert quelques jours auparavant un livre qui lui semblait très intéressant mais n'avait pu l'acheter car il avait oublié son argent dans sa chambre. Lorsque Harry arriva au fond de la boutique, il y trouva une jeune fille qui furetait sur l'étagère. Elle était vraiment magnifique.. De longs cheveux blonds et lumineux tombaient en cascade sur ses hanches. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur indéfinissable, tantôt dorés tantôt verts, et pour celui qui se laissait noyer en eux,, ils se confondaient avec une constellation. Son visage était fin et ses traits délicats. Harry aurait pu passer des heures ainsi à l'admirer. Alors qu'il fait un pas vers l'étagère, celle ci releva la tête et lui fait un sourire en réponse au sien. Un ange. un ange pensa harry.  
  
Bonjour je m'appelle Emmy Bonjour Emmy, moi c'est Harry. Je te laisse le rayon, j'ai fini mes recherches et je suis en retard. Enchantée d'avoir fait ta connaissance Harry, lui répondit elle . et elle s'éclipsa, un livre sous le bras, aussi agile qu'un félin. Harry regarda Emmy s'éloigner et se retourna vers l'étagère pour y chercher son livre : « Histoire et légendes des phoenix ». Mais rien. Le livre n 'était plus là. Harry regarda sur les rayons voisins mais ne le trouva pas. Il allait au comptoir et lorsqu'il demanda à l'employé ou se trouver l'ouvrage, celui ci lui répondit qu'il ne l'avait plus, qu'il avait été vendu. Harry soupira, mais se dit que ce n'était pas grave, il trouverait bien le livre a la bibliothèque de l'école. Il rejoignit alors Ron et Hermione qui avaient fini tous leurs achats.  
  
Ils passèrent le reste de la journée a flâner dans les boutiques, puis se séparèrent le soir. Harry regarda tristement Ron et Hermione s'éloigner. Mais la pensée de les revoir sur le quai de la gare quatre jours plus tard lui ramena le sourire.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
FIN DE CHAPITRE  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Alors ça vous a plu ? critiques, encouragement.. Tout ce que vous souhaitez me dire est le bien venu.. Pensez à une petite review ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
L'écrit du jour :  
  
la pâle clarté des lampes languissantes,  
  
Sur de profonds coussins tout imprégnés d'A odeur  
  
Hippolyte rêvait aux caresses puissantes  
  
Qui levaient le rideau de sa jeune candeur.  
Elle cherchait, d'un oeil troublé par la tempête,  
  
De sa naïveté le ciel déjà lointain,  
  
Ainsi qu'un voyageur qui retourne la tête  
  
Vers les horizons bleus dépassés le matin.  
  
De ses yeux amortis les paresseuses larmes,  
  
L'air brisé, la stupeur, la morne volupté,  
  
Ses bras vaincus, jetés comme de vaines armes,  
  
Tout servait, tout parait sa fragile beauté.  
Etendue à ses pieds, calme et pleine de joie,  
  
Delphine la couvait avec des yeux ardents,  
  
Comme un animal fort qui surveille une proie,  
  
Après l'avoir d'abord marquée avec les dents.  
Beauté forte à genoux devant la beauté frêle,  
  
Superbe, elle humait voluptueusement  
  
Le vin de son triomphe, et s'allongeait vers elle,  
  
Comme pour recueillir un doux remerciement.  
Elle cherchait dans l'oeil de sa pâle victime  
  
Le cantique muet que chante le plaisir,  
  
Et cette gratitude infinie et sublime  
  
Qui sort de la paupière ainsi qu'un long soupir.  
"Hippolyte, cher coeur, que dis-tu de ces choses?  
  
Comprends-tu maintenant qu'il ne faut pas offrir  
  
L'holocauste sacré de tes premières roses  
  
Aux souffles violents qui pourraient les flétrir?  
Mes baisers sont légers comme ces éphémères  
  
Qui caressent le soir les grands lacs transparents,  
  
Et ceux de ton amant creuseront leurs ornières  
  
Comme des chariots ou des socs déchirants;  
Ils passeront sur toi comme un lourd attelage  
  
De chevaux et de boeufs aux sabots sans pitié...  
  
Hippolyte, ô ma soeur! tourne donc ton visage,  
  
Toi, mon âme et mon coeur, mon tout et ma moitié,  
Tourne vers moi tes yeux pleins d'azur et d'étoiles!  
  
Pour un de ces regards charmants, baume divin,  
  
Des plaisirs plus obscurs je lèverai les voiles,  
  
Et je t'endormirai dans un rêve sans fin!"  
Mais Hippolyte alors, levant sa jeune tête:  
  
- "Je ne suis point ingrate et ne me repens pas,  
  
Ma Delphine, je souffre et je suis inquiète,  
  
Comme après un nocturne et terrible repas.  
Je sens fondre sur moi de lourdes épouvantes  
  
Et de noirs bataillons de fantômes épars,  
  
Qui veulent me conduire en des routes mouvantes  
  
Qu'un horizon sanglant ferme de toutes parts.  
Avons-nous donc commis une action étrange?  
  
Explique, si tu peux, mon trouble et mon effroi:  
  
Je frissonne de peur quand tu me dis: "Mon ange!"  
  
Et cependant je sens ma bouche aller vers toi.  
Ne me regarde pas ainsi, toi, ma pensée!  
  
Toi que j'aime à jamais, ma soeur d'élection,  
  
Quand même tu serais un embûche dressée  
  
Et le commencement de ma perdition!"  
Delphine secouant sa crinière tragique,  
  
Et comme trépignant sur le trépied de fer,  
  
L'oeil fatal, répondit d'une voix despotique:  
  
- "Qui donc devant l'amour ose parler d'enfer?  
Maudit soit à jamais le rêveur inutile  
  
Qui voulut le premier, dans sa stupidité,  
  
S'éprenant d'un problème insoluble et stérile,  
  
Aux choses de l'amour mêler l'honnêteté!  
Celui qui veut unir dans un accord mystique  
  
L'ombre avec la chaleur, la nuit avec le jour,  
  
Ne chauffera jamais son corps paralytique  
  
A ce rouge soleil que l'on nomme l'amour!  
Va, si tu veux, chercher un fiancé stupide;  
  
Cours offrir un coeur vierge à ses cruels baisers;  
  
Et, pleine de remords et d'horreur, et livide,  
  
Tu me rapporteras tes seins stigmatisés...  
On ne peut ici-bas contenter qu'un seul maître!"  
  
Mais l'enfant, épanchant une immense douleur,  
  
Cria soudain: - "Je sens s'élargir dans mon être  
  
Un abîme béant; cet abîme est mon coeur!  
Brûlant comme un volcan, profond comme le vide!  
  
Rien ne rassasiera ce monstre gémissant  
  
Et ne rafraîchira la soif de l'Euménide  
  
Qui, la torche à la main, le brûle jusqu'au sang.  
Que nos rideaux fermés nous séparent du monde,  
  
Et que la lassitude amène le repos!  
  
Je veux m'anéantir dans ta gorge profonde,  
  
Et trouver sur ton sein la fraîcheur des tombeaux!"  
Descendez, descendez, lamentables victimes,  
  
Descendez le chemin de l'enfer éternel!  
  
Plongez au plus profond du gouffre, où tous les crimes,  
  
Flagellés par un vent qui ne vient pas du ciel,  
Bouillonnent pêle-mêle avec un bruit d'orage.  
  
Ombres folles, courez au but de vos désirs;  
  
Jamais vous ne pourrez assouvir votre rage,  
  
Et votre châtiment naîtra de vos plaisirs.  
Jamais un rayon frais n'éclaira vos cavernes;  
  
Par les fentes des murs des miasmes fiévreux  
  
Filtrent en s'enflammant ainsi que des lanternes  
  
Et pénètrent vos corps de leurs parfums affreux.  
L'âpre stérilité de votre jouissance  
  
Altère votre soif et roidit votre peau,  
  
Et le vent furibond de la concupiscence  
  
Fait claquer votre chair ainsi qu'un vieux drapeau.  
Lion des peuples vivants, errantes, condamnées,  
  
A travers les déserts courez comme les loups;  
  
Faites votre destin, âmes désordonnées,  
  
Et fuyez l'infini que vous portez en vous!  
  
BAUDELAIRE 


	6. chapitre 5: : Du chaudron baveur à Poudl...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Heyyy voici le chapitre 5 .  
  
Enjoy and review sil vous plait ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Chapitre 5 : Du chaudron baveur à Poudlard.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Harry était assis à l'une des tables du chaudron baveur. Il était déjà tard et Harry avait soupé en compagnie de Tom. Ayant déjà rassemblé toutes ses affaires en vue de sa rentrée le lendemain, pour faire passer le temps, il jouait aux échecs avec celui ci. C'était une version sorciers des échecs. Depuis que son ami Ron lui avait fait découvrir la différence entre les échecs moldus et sorciers Harry avait une nette préférence pour la version magique. Et c'était rare qu' Harry gagne à ce jeu. Ron était imbattable en général. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Tom. Harry venait de terrasser l'un des cavaliers de son adversaire grâce à sa reine : celle ci avait une habitude très perverse de poignarder dans le dos les autres pièces du jeu. Heureusement que toutes les femmes ne sont pas comme ça se disait Harry. mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un homme dans la salle, arrivée qui ne pouvait nullement paraître inaperçue vue la taille phénoménale de celui. L'homme s'avança vers Harry et Tom et leur sourit :  
  
- Bonjour Tom, Bonjour Harry!  
  
- Bonsoir Hagrid lança Tom. On vous attendait justement. Je vous laisse tous les deux ! Ce garçon vient de me ridiculiser trois fois d'affilée, dit il en regardant Harry puis en laissant son regard se poser sur son pauvre cavalier qui gémissait au sol, une dague plantée entre les deux omoplates.  
  
- Alors Harry ? Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Hagrid.  
  
-Oui très bien Hagrid ! Et vous ?  
  
- Je suis rentré hier soir de ma mission, et je dois dire qu'un peu de repos me ferait du bien !  
  
- Les gâteaux étaient vraiment délicieux, il faudra remercier votre mère !  
  
- Je n'y manquerais pas, répondit Hagrid en souriant.  
  
Hagrid s'assit face à Harry et commanda une bierraubeure bien fraîche que Tom lui amena aussitôt.  
  
- Tu as préparé tes valises Harry ?  
  
- Oui tout est prêt, il ne vous reste plus qu'a me jeter devant la gare, déclara Harry en éclatant de rire.  
  
- C'est parfait. Vu l'heure je pense qu'il serait sage pour toi d'aller te coucher maintenant.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Le lendemain Hagrid réveilla Harry de bonne heure, puis tous deux déjeunèrent rapidement pour ne pas être en retard. Hagrid, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer aux transports en commun moldu, laissa Harry s'occuper de tout, et bientôt tous deux se retrouvèrent à la gare de King Cross. Hagrid regarda Harry avec un sourire moqueur et lui demanda de ne pas faire de bêtises dans le train. Sur quoi il partit, laissant Harry se diriger vers la barrière menant au quai 9 ¾ .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Comme il l'avait fait pour les quatre années précédentes, Harry s'assura que personne ne le regardait et fonça tout droit sur la barrière, comme si de rien n'était. Il passa au travers comme si elle n'avait été qu'une illusion. ... une illusion pour les moldus. Harry se retrouva instantanément sur ce quai de gare qu'il connaissait si bien. Il le balaya du regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit groupe de personnes : la famille Weasley. Ils étaient vraiment repérables avec leurs chevelures rousses. Harry se dirigea vers eux tout doucement. Le voyant arriver, madame Weasley s'avança vers lui, les bras grands ouverts. Toute la famille Wesley salua Harry. Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Tous les pensionnaires de l'école de sorcellerie montèrent dans le train.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Harry Ron et Hermione trouvèrent un compartiment libre au fond du Poudlard Express et s'y installèrent. Ils furent rejoint peu de temps après par leurs camarades de Gryffondor, Dean Thomas, Seamus Fennigan et Neville Londubat. Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses et tous les six se mirent à raconter leurs vacances. Hermione, qui était la seule fille, commença à décrocher de la conversation lorsque celle ci se centra sur le quiddicht. Elle aimait bien le quiddicht, mais de la à passer des heures à en parler... non c'était trop pour elle. Elle décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes dans le couloir.  
  
-Bon, moi je vais faire un tour ! Vous commencez à me taper sur les nerfs à tout le temps parler de sport de sport et de sport..  
  
- Ok Hermione, lui répondirent les garçons en éclatant de rire.  
  
Hermione sortit du compartiment et longea le couloir pour se rendre dans le wagon de Lavande et Pavarti. Mais alors qu 'elle s'appretait à ouvrir la porte de leur wagon, deux élèves lui barrèrent le passage.  
  
- Crabbe, Goyle... murmura hermione  
  
- Comment on se retrouve Granger, murmura une voix derrière elle.  
  
Hermione avait parfaitement reconnu cette voix si méprisante. Elle tressaillit mais essaya de ne rien en laisser paraître. Se retournant d'un coup, elle fit face aux troisième personnage qui n 'était autre que Drago Malfoy.  
  
- Dit à tes sbirres de me laisser passer Malfoy  
  
- Mais voyons Granger, tu ne trouve pas notre compagnie agréable. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu as l'accasion de te trouver avec de vrais sorciers de sangs purs et fiers de l'être.  
  
- Laisse moi passer Malfoy, lui répondit elle. Je ne te le demanderais pas deux fois.  
  
- Ho hooo Miss granger la sang de bourde commence à s'enerver. Pas si vite, nous avons des comptes à régler, et cette fois il n'y aura pas tes deux crétin d'amis pour te protéger.  
  
La voix de Malfoy était devenue tres menaçante. Hermione savait que dans le poudlard express elle ne craignait rien, mais avec des serpentards, surtout avec Malfoy, il fallait toujours s'attendre à tout. Hermione esquissa un mouvement pour contourner le serpentard, mais celui ci lui attraper violemment le poignet avec un air encore plus menaçcant.  
  
- Ou comptes tu aller comme ça Sang de b.  
  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Au même moment hermione aperçu deux silouhettes arriver en courant vers elle, elle l'une d'elle pointer sa baguette vers le serpentard en criant  
  
- Tarentallegra ! ! ! ! !   
  
Le serpentard se mit soudain à s'agier dans tous les sens, perdant le contrôle de ses jambes. Il gesticulait comme un pantin qui n'était plus maitre de lui meme. Hermione en profita pour se jetter dans les bras de ses deux sauveurs, qui n'étaient autres que Harry et Ron. Voyant cela Crabe et Goyle firent mines de porter leurs mains à leurs poches pour attraper leurs baguettes Mais Harry, toujours sa baguette à la main et pointée vers les Serpentards, leur intima de ne rien faire.  
  
- Si j'étais vous, je n'essaierais meme pas. A moins que vous ne vouliez vous ridiculiser comme votre abruti de copain.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle ne bronchèrent pas. Malfoy, quant à lui, était toujours en train de se dandiner à un rythme effrené, mais une colère noire s'était dessinée sur son visage. Harry et Ron ne purent s'empecher de rirent de voir leur ennimi ainsi . Mais pour ne pas ameuter les autres élèves, ils s'arretèrent et harry lança un « finite incantatem » . Malfoy s'arreta alors de gesticuler, au grand regret des trois gryffondor. Harry maintenait toujours sa baguette pointée vers les serpentards.  
  
- Tu me le paiera Potter ! cracha Malfoy .  
  
- J'attends cela avec impatience, repliqua harry avec un sourire.  
  
Malfoy allait répliquer, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un élève plus agé qui portait l'insigne des préfets en chef, Nicolas Ewin.  
  
- Que faites vous dans les couloirs ? Vous n'avez pas vu l'heure ? Nous arrivons dans dix minutes à Pourdlard. Retourner dans vos compartiments et depechez vous de vous changer.  
  
Voyant qu 'il ne bougeait pas, les six adolescent durent obtemperer, mais non sans emettre des grognements.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione retournèrent dans le wagon ou les attendaient seamus, dean et Neville.  
  
- Et bien Hermione ! heureusement qu' Harry et moi nous nou sommes inquiétés pour toi ! lui dit Ron. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment et il a préféré te suivre au cas ou ces maudits serpentard ..  
  
- Bahh laisse tomber Ron, rien de facheux n'est arrivé et c'est l'essentiel, le coupa harry.  
  
- En tout cas je vous remercie les gars. Hermione avait toujours son air de reconnaissance sur le visage. Si vous n'étiez pas arrivés, je ne sais pas ce que Malfoy et ses deux gorille auraient pu faire.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal lui répondit Harry. En tout cas mettre la pathée à ce m'as - tu - vu de Malfoy avant même d'etre arrivé à Poudlard ne peut que nous faire du bien.  
  
Tous partirent en éclats de rire et se dépechèrent d'enfiler leurs robes de sorciers, le train allait bientôt entrer en gare.  
  
Lorsque le Poudlard express arriva à la gare de Préaulard, les six adolescents était prêts. Ils descendirents du train, ignorant les regard haineux des serpentards. Harry aperçu Hagrid venus chercher les premières années afin de les conduire au château en barque. Il lui fit un signe et de demi-géant s'avança vers eux. Ils prit Ron et hermione dans ses grands bras et failli meme les etouffer.  
  
- Alors les enfants, vous avez fait un bon Voyage ?  
  
- Heuuuu. oui excellent, repondirent les trois gryffondor en rougissant légèrement.  
  
Hagrid le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Cependant un sourire eclaira son visage.  
  
- allez, dépêchez vous de monter dans les calèches. Moi je dois amener les premières années par le lac.  
  
Ron harry et Hermione se dépêchèrent de monter dans la calèche ou les attendait dejà Neville. Des que tous les élèves furent installés, l'ensemble des calèches se mit en mouvement vers le château. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . FIN DE CHAPITRE . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Bon Nos trois amis arrivent à Poudlard.. La présentation de tous les nouveaux personnage va donc pouvoir commencerrr.. Merci pour les reviewss ! ! ! ! !  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Voici le petit poeme du jour.. C'est un essai, et il est de moi !  
  
.. Un petit c?ur se promenait dans un jardin. Il découvrait tout juste le monde, à peine libéré d'une raison qui le protégeait depuis sa naissance. Petit c?ur était tout émerveillé et gambadait parmi les fleurs. Il sentait les parfums enivrants, s'attardait sur une jonquille rieuse ou sur une marguerite moqueuse. Petit c?ur se disait au fond de lui que la raison avait été bien égoïste de l'avoir écarté de toutes ces beautés. « Si je ne m'étais pas échappé, jamais je n'aurais connu tout cela » expliquait-il à une violette sauvage qui s'étonnait de son émerveillement. Délaissant la violette qui souhaitait se reposer à l'ombre d'un mûrier, petit c?ur continua son chemin. Il atteignit un petit ruisseau et décida se d'y désaltérer, songeant que plus jamais il ne retournerait vers la raison. Etendu sur l'herbe verte, petit c?ur se mit à rêver, bercé par un chant qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Ce chant venait des profondeurs du jardin. Au bout d'un moment petit c?ur se redressa et demanda à un couple de papillons qui virevoltait au-dessus de lui : « qui donc peut chanter d'une voix si douce ? » . A cette question, les papillons éclatèrent de rire mais répondirent tout de même. « Voyons petit c?ur, tu ne connais pas la rose ? Elle est de ce jardin la plus belle fleur que l'on n'ait jamais vue. » « Ou puis-je la trouver? » demanda alors petit c?ur. « Suis ce chemin » répondirent les papillons, désignant un sentier caché par le feuillage d'un buisson, « et laisse toi guider par sa voix » . Tout envoûté par ce chant, petit c?ur se leva et suivit le sentier. Il marchait d'un pas joyeux et bientôt se trouva devant un rosier. Le chant s'arrêta alors, et le rosier écarta ses feuilles, dévoilant une magnifique fleur dont la beauté surpassait celle de tous les êtres du jardin. La rose déposa son regard sur petit c?ur qui su alors qu'il contemplait l'ange céleste qui chantait dans ses rêves. « Cela fait longtemps que je t'appelle petit c?ur » dit-elle. « Je t'ai appelé depuis ta naissance, et pour moi tu t'es enfui de ta prison. Viens donc me prendre dans tes bras et me donner le plus merveilleux des présents ». Obéissant à cette voix qui berçait déjà ses rêves alors qu'il était sous l'emprise de la raison, petit c?ur se précipita vers la rose et déposa sur ses lèvres le plus doux des baisers. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Petit c?ur se senti défaillir, et tombant à terre, murmura à la rose « je t'aime ». La raison surgit à ce moment la et découvrit, allongé au pied de la rose, petit c?ur qui, dans son amour pour celle ci, n'avait vu une épine lui transpercer la poitrine. La raison se tourna alors vers la rose et, les yeux embués de larmes, lui dit : « qu'as-tu fait trop belle criminelle ? Toute ma vie j'ai protégé petit c?ur. Mais tu l'as séduit par ton chant, et déjouant ma vigilance, il est venu te rejoindre. pour en mourir. » 


End file.
